The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of pineapple lily, botanically known as Eucomis vandermerwei, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Eucomis 155’. The new cultivar was an individual selection, asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of a single plant of the female parent, Eucomis vandermerwei (unpatented), and the male parent, an individual plant of E. vandermerwei ‘Hawkfall Hybrids’ (patent status unknown).
‘Eucomis 155’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new pineapple lily plants that are short, compact, fragrant, and brightly colored.
The new cultivar was created in Moss Landing, Calif., and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Moss Landing, Calif. for two or more generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.